Harry and the Cresent Scar
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: The McGonagall family once trusted Albus Dumbledore with their lives and were his best allies, but that bond has been Shattered by his own misguided ways.
1. Night Chats

**I own nothing but Minerva's mother and the plot line. **

**I know I'm terrible about starting new stories, but I can't seem to help myself. I'll get them all finished one day.**

Please review and enjoy!

** HARRY AND THE CRESENT SCAR**

**Night Talk**

Woken from a nightmare, she padded down the old hall way. Being barefoot help her navigate without being heard as she gently opened a bedroom door and stared at the scar headed child sleeping peacefully. She entered fully and bent slightly by the bed her finger stroking over the scar and her spine tingled as she felt the black magic with in the wound. The little boy did not stir as he slept. She kissed his scared head and turned to leave stifling a gasp at seeing her daughter staring at her.

Minerva watched her mother leave the bedroom of her son quietly as both shut the door.

"What were you doing?"

"I had a fright and wanted to check on him."

"What about?"

"I'm an old woman I get frights occasionally."

"You are hardly old mother."

"I'm hardly young either. Come, tea downstairs."

Down in the kitchen the two women sipped chamomile tea staring at each other.

"Big day tomorrow."

Minerva nodded.

"Pity Albus called you back early."

Minerva just stared at her.

"Fine, I won't buy him a broom."

"Thank you."

"At what point did I become the child?"

"When you decided to over rule my every decision in my child's life."

"Don't get so uppity missy. Without me everyone would know you kidnapped the boy who lived."

"Mother..."

"Sorry evidently we are both snippy this early in the morning."

"Do you want to discuss the nightmare?"

"I am fine Minerva, honestly."

"Why is his glamor off?"

"I always lower my charms at night. It's a very draining spell Minerva."

"I know mother and I greatly appreciate you're willingness to perform such a powerful spell, but what if someone came at night?"

"The spell would be on him fast enough. I may be getting a bit senile, but I've not forgotten the dark spells of my youth."

Minerva reached over the table taking her mother's hand stroking a half moon scar on her inner left palm.

The old woman watched her daughter staring at the scar.

"It's time we get back to bed. We have a little boy waking as an eleven year old in a few short hours."

Minerva nodded sending the cups to the sink and the two women went back to their rooms.

Alone in her bedroom, Minerva lay in bed tears pooling and falling down her face. Before her eyes she could see as if it were yesterday her father murdered by Gellert himself and her beloved mother tortured for information on the very man they hid Harry Potter from, Albus Dumbledore.

The McGonagalls had once been loyal to the wizard, but that trust was shattered years ago.


	2. Morning delights

**Morning Delights**

Morning sunlight spilled into the young child's room waking him from peaceful dreams of brooms and dragons. The young lad awoke to the smells of his beloved Ni-Ni's cooking.

The young boy with the emerald eyes donned his glasses and flung off his covers to race down the halls and stairs to the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANIEL!"

Daniel McGonagall beamed at the two most important women in his life as he looked at the large birthday banner levitating perfectly over the breakfast nook in the kitchen.

The child with the messy brown hair like his grandfather, emerald eyes like his mother and grandmother, and tan skin like his father was thrilled as always.

On the table were a few gifts for him as well as a letter in Emerald Ink he had seen his mother right for many years. He looked torn between opening the letter or hugging his ladies good morning as he so often did.

"Go on Danny, you only turn eleven once," Ni-Ni laughed and Minerva nodded smiling behind the bar counter.

Daniel rushed over to his gift pile opening the letter and cheered merrily as he danced around the kitchen. He was going to Hogwarts! Finally the day had come when he would go to the school his family went to and learn to be as brilliant as they were.

"He acts as if he thought he was a squib. Imagine him a squib, the one that turned my beautiful black curls blue the first time I said no to him," his grandmother shook her hair.

"And you've given in to his every whim ever since," Minerva twitched her nose.

"Well I only have one grandchild. I have to make the most of it," the old witch twitched her nose as her daughter had done.

The two women sat the drinks and food at the table. Today was pancakes in the shapes of brooms and snitches, Daniel's favorite player of quidditch was the seeker. The little trio ate their pancakes and drank their freshly queezed pineapple juice as Daniel read over his letter eagerly.

Minerva watched her son smiling a dreamy smile. He was still Harry Potter...but right now no one had to know that. No one, especially Albus need ever know her son was Harry Potter. She looked over from her son to her mother and her heart filled with even more love. Minerva had been beaten down and torn apart by lovers and her own father, but the one person that had always been there for her was her mother. Her mother had fully supported her taking Harry as her own and even used an old dark magic spell she had invented years ago to keep Harry looking like part of the McGonagalls. The spell was draining, but her mother kept the spell going and did not seem to have much trouble with her powers.

"So Harry shall we go Hogwarts shopping today?" Minerva's mother asked bringing Minerva out of her thoughts.

"Yes, that's be great!" he beamed then looked a bit deflated.

"What's the matter gra`idhean?" Minerva frowned at the child she so loved.

"I'm...just a bit sad Ma cannot come with us. Do you really have to go back to work today?"

"Yes Daniel, unfortunately I do. I have to leave in a few hours," Minerva smiled sadly.

He nodded understanding then brightened, "This year I can spend Ma's Birthday with her!"

"Yes you can. I was getting bored on my birthdays with you," Ni-ni smirked.

"Oh I didn't...nin-ni I don't mean that..." He was cut off by his grandmother raising her hand.

"Not to worry duineachan. I understand what you mean. I'm your grandmother after all."

Harry grinned nodded and went back to his pancakes happily.


	3. Confession of Truth

**Confession of Truth**

Daniel was having an excellent time as always with his grandmother. They had gotten everything on his list so far and were leaving the robe shop to get his wand.

"I don't understand while Malfoys are so snobby Ni-Ni," Daniel frowned.

"Well dear, there are still some purebloods that think their purity makes them better. Much as the royals sometimes think," the old witch explained as they entered Ollivander's.

"I think that's silly. I'm glad we aren't purebloods like that."

She laughed taking a seat in the corner letting Daniel approach the counter alone.

"Yes, it is better to be intellectual snobs and be smarter then everyone else," she winked.

Daniel laughed and dinged the bell at the counter. A ladder rolled into view and a wizened old man got off beaming with bright blue eyes.

"Ah I wondered when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter."

"What?" Daniel blinked in confusion.

"It is an honor Harry Potter. Please let us get started. Wand arm out."

Daniel looked at his grandmother with raised eyebrows. The old woman just shook her head and waved her hand, indicating the boy should be silent for now.

Daniel shrugged and held up his right arm as a tape measure flew around him.

Minerva's mother had pursed lips and a dark look in her emerald eyes as she watched her grandson try several wands before one chose him. It was eleven inches with a phoenix tale feather core, made of holly.

She listened and watched Ollivander tell her grandboy about the wand being the brother of Voldemort, and how he Harry was the boy who lived.

"Eleven galleons as always, yes? Good bye Ollivander," she snapped coming out of her corner spot. She tossed the money on the counter and quickly pushed Daniel out of the shop.

As his grandmother pushed him out of the shop he was sure he saw her throw an oblivate over her shoulder.

Daniel knew better then to ask right then what all that was about.

They arrived home and she went out into her garden which usually meant she need to cool off. He went upstairs with his things and read through some of his school books. He waited till long after supper when he was supposed to be asleep, before he padded down the hall to the master suite. He saw the fire light reflecting at the bottom of the door and slowly turned the lion's head door knob.

She looked up from her reading hearing the door open and smiling behind her half moon glasses. "What are you doing up Danny?"

"I...who's Harry Potter, Ni-Ni?" He bit his lip ready to run if the fire came into her eyes.

The old woman sighed and set her book and glasses on the night stand. "Come get in," she said patting the other side of the bed.

He shut the door behind him and hurried over to his grandfather's side of the bed and slid under the covers moving over till he was right against his grandmother. He laid his head on her lap as she began stroking his thick hair. It had always been very calming for him.

"Ten years ago on my birthday a vile dark wizard that called himself Lord Voldemort destroyed a home in Godric's Hollow. A lovely married couple that my daughter loved very much were killed, but as fate would have it their child lived. Survived the killing curse and destroyed the wizard's power."

"How is that possible?"

"What have I told you of Blood Danny?"

"Oh...OH the parents did a blood protection! Oh wow I didn't know that could protect you from a killing curse."

"No one did. That little boy was sent away from the magical world to a muggle home. Dumbledore wanted to protect him from the death eaters."

"But muggles couldn't protect him, even if they were blood realtives. Blood protection is much harder to work then that," Daniel sat up frowning.

She smiled holding his face in her aged hands. "How very proud I am you remember my ramblings."

He smiled then frowned, "So...what happened to the baby?"

"A very brave lioness that I call daughter brought him to Pride Castle. To truly protect him she called upon a dark witch to be his angel."

Daniel twitched feeling his body tingle with warmth. His grandmother held up a small mirror she summoned and he saw his features in the mirror. His finger touched the scar on his head and he shivered.

"I survived. I...I'm Harry Potter!"


	4. Betrayal or Salvation

**Betrayal or Salvation**

She watched the emotions pass over her grandson's face as he stared at his form in the mirror.

"So...all this time I...," he looked up at her tears in his eyes, "everything I know is a lie."

"That my mac-mic depends on how you want to see the last ten years of your life," she said watching him scratch at the scar.

The young wizard was deep in thought for several minutes before looking at the old witch, "Dumbledore really didn't want me in the magic world?"

"He figured you were better off growing up out of the public eye."

"I grew up as the grandson and son of two of the most powerful and influential witches in the world. I'm always stared at and talked about."

She shrugged nodding.

"So the disguise was so Dumbledore didn't take me away...but Dumbledore could tell something like my glamour...unless it isn't a glamour."

She tapped his nose smiling, "What a clever lion cub you are. It is a Birth of Life in Death spell. Invented it myself."

"And I bet within the Ministry records is a birth certificate and even lineage of me."

The boy and woman shared similar grins at the thought.

"Aye there is."

"And what does Dumbledore think happened to Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter was abused and starved to death by his neglectful relatives. They spent a year or so in jail before being released and live happily some where in Bath."

"Then as long as you are focused...or die I'll always be Daniel Godric McGonagall."

"Mmm," she nodded.

"Well...I'd prefer you not die till I have at least two kids graduate Hogwarts."

"But that is soooo many decades away," she groaned slouching in the bed.

He laughed and laid his head on her chest hugging her. An icy chill went over his body and he was sure he was Daniel again as he now knew he always wanted to be.

She pulled him close kissing his head,"Tha gaol agam ort."

"Tha gaol agam ort-fhe`in," he yawned and fell asleep snuggled into her body warmth.

* * *

"Harry Potter would have started this September," Albus sighed staring at one of his silver instruments sadly.

"Yes, he would have," Minerva nodded. She was sitting at his desk. Once again Minerva was doing all his correspondence for him as he wandered around his office.

"You're son, Daniel will start in September as well won't he?"

"Yes. Mother took him to get his supplies today for his birthday outing."

Albus chuckled, "Is he really so like you that school shopping is a fun outing?"

"He really just likes spending time with mother."

"Yes," he nodded walking to the window, "He's never been without her since birth correct?"

"What are you getting at?" Minerva looked up frowning.

"I'm just curious how he should grow and transform without having her around," he stated simply.

"I should think he will grow to be a fine wizard. Are you insinuating something?" she turned from the desk.

"No my dear not at all," He shook his head.

She turned back to her work. Minerva reached into her robes and pulled out a tiger's eyes necklace stroking the eye as she worked quietly. Once she had finished the letters, Minerva excused herself and hurried to her own quarters. Alone she went straight to her bedroom and sat at her vanity staring at her mother's reflection in her mirror, instead of her own.

"Alright what did he say?"

By her mother's soft tone and the closeness of her mother's face she surmised the woman was in bed and Daniel was probably sleeping with her.

"Did he have a bad dream?"

"Ollivander saw through the spell as I had guessed he might...I told the boy the truth."

"Does that mean Albus would see through it!?"

"Clever as Albus is sweetie, he does not have the sensing abilities of a master wand maker. That is something you are born with. You can't teach yourself. In any event Ollivander was obliviated and Daniel is still our Daniel."

"I...you...He knows the truth and still wants to stay hidden?"

"As he sees it we saved him from a bad life and he sees no reason to ruin the life he's built by admitting he is the chosen one."

Minerva nodded and smiled. At least she still had her baby.

"Other then that did it go well?"

"Oh yes. You know Danny, he's quite use to cameras following us about just because of you and I. He simply ignores them. He met the Malfoy's son, not that the boy knew who he was. Nothing came of it. Our boy is quite well mannered and knows when to pick a fight."

She nodded. "Can I see him?"

Her mother moved the hand held mirror back and Minerva saw her little boy sleeping on his grandmother's chest. She smiled teary eyed.

"Are you going to let him sleep in your room all night?"

"I think tonight he needs a little assurance. He even figured out all we knew of the wards and even my spell. Clever cub he is," she chuckled, "I'll let you go to rest Minerva. Sleep well and be calm. I am well versed in outsmarting your ex-husband."

Minerva nodded and shut off the mirror as she dressed for bed and curled up to sleep.


	5. Sorting and Calling

**Sorting; and Calling**

"Don't be a no it all, be friends with as many as you can, don't suffer fools, teach as much as you learn, and be the best you can be. Oh...and have fun ok?" the old witch smiled ruffling her grandson's hair.

"Ok Ni-Ni. What if...," he pulled her close to hug her and whispered in her ear, "What if someone sees through me like Ollivander?"

She hugged the child tightly kissing his head. "IF someone does Danny then you ignore it and rub the tiger's eye. I'll know I'm needed."

"You...you'd come to Hogwarts? But...but ma always said you were to angry to ever set foot on the grounds again."

"For you Danny I'd even go into the Ministry and talk to Fudge."

Daniel grinned and hugged her again inhaling her lavender and vanilla scent.

The Hogwarts Express whistle blew loudly indicating the train would pull off in minutes. "Go on Danny get on. Send Hedwig with your first week letter next Friday," she kissed his head.

He hopped on the train waving as the train pulled away leaving her on the platform.

He sighed turned down the hallway to find a compartment to sit in. Luckily he soon found Neville Longbottom. He and Neville had known each other since they were 3.

"Hey Nev."

"Hi Daniel," the round face brunette sighed.

"What's the...you lost Trevor again haven't you?"

"Yes..."

"I'll help you look," he smiled as the two friends split up looking for Longbottom's toad.

* * *

Minerva stared at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her long black hair. Dozens of thoughts ran through her head. Thoughts of betrayal, of love, devotion, fear, power, and destruction.

She sighed throwing the brush on the nightstand and snapped her fingers as her hair went in its customary bun. She stood and went over to her bed staring at a small picture frame as tears came to her eyes. As she stared at the picture arms wrapped around her middle and a chin rested on her shoulder, "Mother."

Minerva sighed wiping at her eyes, "Did he see you come in here?"

"Why do you let him walk you to dinner?"

"It's complicated."

"No he didn't. Ni said Dan got off well enough. Do you think I ruined him enough?"

Minerva laughed and turned in his arms kissing his forehead, "No more then your grandmother has."

Severus gave her a soft laugh wiping the last tears away, "I'll see you at supper. Perhaps I can get some worthy Slytherins."

"According to your grandmother, you were the last clever one," she chuckled.

He bowed and left her to finish getting ready. As he walked down the hallway he moved his fingers over a black tiger's eye and his face became dark and unreadable as ever.  
_

* * *

"Daniel McGonagall!" Minerva called with a bit more pride in her voice.

Daniel stood straighter and approached the stool. He noticed Dumbledore sat up straighter his eyes narrowing as the hat went on the boy.

_Ah, Harry Potter at last._

_ NO! No, I'm Daniel!_

_ Calm yourself child I'm not going to tell Dumbledore. I'm on your mother's side._

_ Yo-you are?_

_ Of course. I heard the ending of it all._

_ So...um, where are you going to put me?_

_ Well you are loyal yes, and have plenty of courage, not a bad mind either. Lot of talent yes._

_ Yes?_

_ Slytherin or Gryffindor would be best for you. Your older brother was a fine Slytherin._

_ I know, but I kinda want to be in Gryffindor._

_Are you sure? You could be great you know._

Minerva smirked. It was taking longer to sort Dan then it was to sort her or even her mother and eldest son. She stole a secret glance at her eldest boy and winked.

_All the same I want to be great, but on my own, and how I want to be._

_Very well...GRYFFINDOR!_

The table to the far left of the dais roared with delight. Daniel took his seat by Neville and a frizzy haired girl that on the train had sounded like a know it all. He turned looking at Albus who raised a glass to him then looked at his elder brother and hissed rubbing his head.

"Are you ok, Dan?"

"Uh...fine...just bit of a headache from all the excitement."

Neville nodded enjoying the feast. Daniel stroked a blue tiger's eye with in his shirt and made his plate.

Three eyes were set aglow and a witch was alerted that like it or not, she needed to come home.


	6. True Colors Remembrance

italics is the witch's Memory and you finally here her name.

_**True Colors; Remembrance**_

Aberforth Dumbledore stared at the elder woman at his bar as she downed her 6th scotch.

"If I didn't know ya, I'd tell ya to pace yourself," the man grumbled.

She snorted.

"What are you doing this close to Hogwarts anyway?"

"Working up the courage to go in the school."

He snorted, "More like trying to calm yourself from murdering my brother."

"Mmm."

"Wouldn't begrudge you if you did Cytheria."

"All the same I would rather not go to Azkaban."

"Well there is that."

She sighed and got off the stool throwing a small sack of coins on the bar, "Save a room for me. I'll be around for a while I am certain."

"Must be dangerous if you think Minerva needs you this close."

"I think Severus and Daniel need me this close," she said holding up her hand. She unwrapped the bandage revealing a crescent moon scar that was cut open and bleeding fresh.

Aberforth stared at the wound made fresh as if the day it occurred.

"My castle is in danger. Albus is protecting it as well as he protected Minerva."

"You better get up there then. I lock up at 2am just be back by then."

"Thank you," she bowed wrapping up her hand again and left the pub. As she walked to the castle her mind wandered back to the last day she had been at her beloved school.

* * *

_"It's for the best!? How the hell can you honestly say that!?"_

_ "I am not glad it happened Cytheria, but perhaps in these dark times it was for the best that the baby died."_

_ "If that's the case perhaps Severus should have never been born either! Perhaps you should have kept your wand out of my daughter!"_

_ "Cytheria you are being irrational. Calm yourself."_

_ "Calm myself!? You've been a thorn in my side for too long Albus! Wasn't it bad enough you allowed my own husband and your ex lover to beat me!? You have to go and tear apart the only light in my life! LOOK AT HER ALBUS!" the witch shrieked pointing her long thin finger as Minerva's pitiful form._

_ Since the death of her child by still born she was quite thin and the circles under her eyes were massively dark. She looked like a corpse. She was curled up in a chair holding a picture of the dead baby to her crying._

_ "She's processing her grief. I myself was distraught at the news. Wulfiric was quite healthy. I know it angers me he seems to have died for no reason," he sighed and looked at her, "why couldn't you protect him?"_

_ "Why cou-...why couldn't I protect him!?" she spluttered._

_ "Isn't that what that spell of yours is supposed to do?"_

_ "No it isn't Albus! My spells cannot protect what is not loved fully," she hissed and blinked as Albus had slapped her hard across the cheek._

_ Minerva looked up in shock._

_ "How dare you suggest I do not love my children." he said coldly and quietly._

_ "I dare suggest what I see in truth. Severus monstrous activities were in search of a father that gave a damn about him. It led him astray and he came crawling back to you hoping you'd set it right. What did you do Albus, hmm? You had his best friend MURDERED!"_

_ Albus' eyes blazed with anger and he flung a slicing spell at her but she was quick and blocked it._

_ "Can't take the truth Albus?You allowed them to choose a secret keeper instead of making Minerva the secret keeper. You made them vulnerable. Voldemort said the spell but you are an accomplice."_

_ Another hex came at her and she dodged it._

_ "I was protecting Minerva. She has to many enemies to be a secret keeper. Just being my wife gives her enemies."_

_ "No one even knows you two are married!"_

_ "Several do" he mumbled._

_ "How would anyone know you're married. You show her no affection at all. You barely show her affection in privacy. I'm still trying to figure out why she ever married you. Some ridiculous thought of loyalty to her bastard father I am sure."_

_ "I admit that Ares was wrong for his actions Cytheria but what's past is past."_

_ She barked a laughter of disbelief._

_ "You tell me to get out of the past!? My god, Albus you are constantly moping about what happened that night in the basement of your parents house!"_

_ "Mother," Minerva said quietly._

_ Cytheira turned her head and missed the hex Albus had thrown. She was hit in the chest and blown into the wall cracking the frame of Dippets portrait. _

_ "ALBUS!" Minerva screamed in horror._

_ Albus blinked dropping his wand._

_ Everything in the office was dead quietly._

_ Cythiera slowly stood moving her hand from the back of her head. There was blood on her hand. She gave Albus an icy stare._

_ "You claim that love is the greatest power there is. That you are correct in, but you headmaster are as clueless about how it works as Voldemort. You are as much a monster as Tom is and I will not set foot in this castle again as long as you are headmaster unless you are threatening the lives of the children with in. I pray that means I never set foot in here again." she hissed limping out of the office._

* * *

Cytheria sighed coming out of her memories. Wasn't long after that argument that Minerva divorced Albus.

She approached the locked gate and smiled as the castle wrapped its magic around her welcoming her home.


	7. Betray Remember

_**Betrayal Remembrance**_

Daniel was just leaving the green house to head in for supper. He was listening to Ron Weasley, a new friend, complain about the smart girl in their class that seemed to know every answer. Daniel noticed as they headed to the castle that a hooded figure was walking towards the castle and he grinned.

"See you later guys," he said and ran off.

Ron looked confused as his mate ran off, and Neville shrugged, "It's his granny probably."

Ron shrugged and the boys headed in for supper.

Daniel leaped in the old woman's arms hugging her tightly.

Albus was heading to Minerva's office to escort her to supper. He felt the wards begin to move and changed from him. The wards around the castle seemed to change loyalty. The headmaster hurried to a nearby window and looked outside. His jovial attitude turned to suspicion and annoyance as he realized Cytheria Harris was on the grounds.

Albus left the window seeing young Daniel run to the old woman and headed to his deputy's office.

"Why is your mother here?" he demanded entering the office.

Minerva looked up from her paperwork blinking. That was not the greeting she had been expecting from the headmaster.

"Wh-what?"

"She's on the grounds with Daniel right now. Why is she here?"

"I honestly don't know," she said getting agitated.

"Don't play that game with me Minerva," he said warningly.

She stood fixing him a steely glare.

"There is only one reason she'd be here Albus. Perhaps _you_ should ask yourself why she is here," she hissed and left her office her robes billowing behind her.

Severus stood just out of sight at the green houses watching his little brother and grandmother with a ghost of a smile. Watching the boy and the woman his mind wandered.

* * *

_"Did you really expect her to ignore the fact you called her a mudblood?"_

_ Severus sighed shaking his black hair as it fell in front of his eyes._

_ His grandmother chuckled brushing his hair out of his face and lifted his head, "The only thing I find you inherited from your grandfather is your thick messy hair."_

_ He frowned, "But you hate grandfather."_

_ She kissed his long nose which was like his father's._

_ "I hate his actions but I find I always feel happiness about him because without him I'd have never gotten your mummy or you, and for that I am grateful. What would I be without the light of my life and the cream in my coffee?"_

_ Severus blushed wrapping his arms around her and sighed, "Will she ever forgive me?"_

_ "Not today, but perhaps later when she and James have calmed in their life together."_

_ "Did I ever have a chance of having her?"_

_ "Oh she's not your type really. You just loved the idea of her," she smiled tapping his nose, "when you are older you'll find her and I hope I'm alive to see it."_

_ He sighed hugging her closer when Dumbledore came in._

_ "Severus you should be in History of Magic."_

_ "Yes sir," Severus bowed hurrying from the office, but he stayed just outside the door._

_ "You should banish the ghost. What good is he then to bore the children to death as well?"_

_ "He is quite knowledgeable in History of that you can't deny." the boy's father said sounding exasperated._

_ "I concede that, but what are the children learning when they are being put into coma's?"_

_ "What are you even doing in my office with Severus?"_

_ "He needed me."_

_ "What did he need from you?"_

_ "What he doesn't get from you." _

_ "Severus is well provided for and looked after. He is above all safe and that's what matters most."_

_ "He barely even knows you."_

_ "It's safer for him."_

_ "Or can you just not be bothered to admit you did keep your seeds in check." _

_ "CYTHERIA!"_

_ "Oh please Albus, this whole Victorian thing of yours is ridciulous. It's the sixties everything is in the open these days."_

_ "What are you doing here!?"_

_ "We need to increase the castle wards."_

_ "The wards are fine. I have them well and strong."_

_ "Fine you refuse to heed my warning then be it on your head. But I tell you now Headmaster, one day my castle will stop letting you force me out."_

* * *

Severus blinked seeing Daniel and Cytheria head inside the castle, probably to find Minerva. He used a secret tunnel to short cut back to the dungeons and his office with his herbs. She would probably come down here after supper for a chat. He decided to skip supper and work on grading and brewing. As he graded the stupid third year essays from the summer he found his mind wandering yet again.

* * *

_"I...but you swore you could protect her!"_

_ "Lily and James put their trust in the wrong person."_

_ "No...no...she...she can't be dead."_

_ "I'm sorry Severus..."_

_ He glared at the man with tears in his eyes._

_ "Sorry? You swore to me that if I became your spy you could protect her!"_

_ "Severus calm down. They trusted the wrong secret keeper. Their trust was betrayed."_

_ "Of course it was...you wanted the boy...Harry...you wanted him to be marked. You wanted the prophecy to come true."_

_ "Severus you are being irrational. I told you not to listen to Cytheria's conspiracy theories. Now there is much to do. We can still protect Harry. You and Minerva will take him to Privet Drive to his relations."_

_ "Leave him with Petunia!? Are you out of your mind!?"_

_ "Lily left a blood ward on him. It's the safest place for him."_

_ "Then you take him if you are so sure. I will have no part in the destruction of my friend's child."Severus stormed out of the office his robes billowing about him._

* * *

Severus was brought out of his musings by a knock on the door.

"Hiding from me?"

"Waiting on you."

Cytheria came into the office and enveloped the smarmy potions master hugging him tightly.

Severus returned the hug with vigor taking in her scent that seemed to soothe him as it always had.

"So tell me about this new Defense professor. Never heard of the stutterer," she said sitting on his desk as he sat in his chair.

"I don't trust him personally. I was sure he was talking to himself when I came up behind him at lunch. Mumbling."

"Daniel said his head hurt when he saw you two talking together last night."

"His head hurt?"

"Mmmm in a place that makes my spine crawl."

Severus leaned forward frowning, "Hurting like what?"

"Burning." she too leaned forward.

"Well it would only do that if..."

"Keep an eye on Quirrell for me hmm? I'll keep an eye on the headmaster."

"Oh he will love that."

She winked and dinner for two appeared for them. Severus showed a true smile as he tucked in.


	8. Halloween Suspicions

_**Halloween Suspicions **_

Albus was feeling rather broody lately. It had been almost two months since his former mother-in-law had returned to the school. The school had yet to return the wards to him, Severus seemed to be stalking poor Quirell, and that Daniel child and his friends were getting to close to discovering what he'd hidden in the school. Add to that he got the feeling Voldemort was trying to return and was after Daniel, though he couldn't think why. His thoughts were interrupted as his defense professor ran in.

"Troooolll in the DUNGEONS! TRRROOOLLL!" Quirrell screamed entering the Great Hall, "Thought you ought to know." He fainted dead away creating mass chaos as the children began screaming and running.

"SILENCE!" Albus shouted, "Everyone will please NOT panic. Now prefects will escort their houses to the dormitories and teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Children hurried after their prefects wanting to get to their rooms and away from the troll. Daniel, Neville, and Ron snuck away from the Gryffindors to find the know-it-all being attacked in the bathrooms on the second floor.

* * *

"Hermione move!" Daniel shouted drawing his wand.

"Wingardeum Leviosa!" He waved his wand and the club of the troll flew out of the monster's hand. The troll looked momentary shocked to see his tool hovering above him. Daniel flicked his wand and ended the spell sending the club to crash down on the troll's head. The troll stumbled and crashed into the ground, knocked out cold.

"You ok Mione?" Ron called.

Hermione nodded climbing out from under the broken sinks. She came over to the boys shaking. "Th-thank you."

"Lucky Neville remembered you were in here," Ron stated.

"She wouldn't have been in here if you hadn't insulted her so much," Neville frowned.

"He has a point," Daniel nodded.

"Well...what are friend's for," Ron shrugged.

Hermione smiled at the boys and they returned the smile as three professor ran in.

Minerva gawked and her hand went to her chest.

"Wh...ah...E-e-explain yourselves!" Minerva shakily snapped.

"Well you see what it is..." Daniel began.

"It's my fault professor."

"M-Miss Granger?"

"I read about the troll and thought I could handle it. If ...if the boys hadn't found me...I'd probably be dead."

Minerva saw straight through the lie and saw her son shrug. Daniel didn't seem to know why she was doing this, but Minerva knew it was to protect the boys.

"Be that as it may it was extremely foolish. 5 points will be taken for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three," she rounded on the boys.

Daniel and his friends bowed their heads.

"It was incredibly dangerous to come in here alone. Not many first years could have taken on a fully grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale. I hope you realize how lucky you are. Five points... will be awarded to each of you," she sighed and glared seeing them grin, "For sheer dumb luck!"

She pulled her cloak closer to her and stormed out.

Daniel saw his brother's leg was bleeding but Severus closed his cloak and left glaring.

"Be-better g-g-go. M-might wake u-up," Quirrell stuttered.

The four first years left the bathroom and returned to their dormitory where the supper had been sent to all houses.

* * *

"Thought you'd show up," Cytheria smirked.

Daniel entered his mother's private rooms in his red pajamas with golden snitches on them. His mother was in tan spaghetti strap night gown with her tartan robe around her left open. His grandmother was in a black satin night gown with cap sleeves and a dark purple robe left open. Mother had Severus' legs on her lap as grandmother was doctoring him. Severus was in a black t-shirt and black boxers. He hissed as a potion was dabbed on his leg.

"What happened to you Sev?" Daniel asked hurrying over.

"I'm fine Daniel," he hissed gripped the back of the couch.

"You leg is half beaten off!"

Severus sighed, "I was trying to stop someone from getting past Fluffy and it worked, but didn't."

"I still can't believe Hagrid named that thing Fluffy," Minerva rubbed at her forehead.

Daniel sat by his brother sighing, "How did the troll get in?"

"Don't you worry about that Harry," Cytheria smiled, "We've got it well in hand. After all your first quidditch match is tomorrow."

"I hope we win for you. Happy Birthday Ni-Ni, sorry I couldn't tell you this morning."

"It's fine baby."

"Did you do anything for it? I know we were all busy. I'm sorry mother," Minerva sighed. It was the first year she could remember ever forgetting her mother's birthday.

"I had a few drinks before supper with Abe and I spent most of the day aggravating Albus...speak of the devil."

There was a knock at the door and Albus entered without waiting on a come in. He blinked as if shocked to see the four people together.

"What's this?"

"I think the better question is what are you doing coming to my daughter's quarters this late in the night. People will talk."

Severus and Daniel smirked to each other as Albus colored.

"Severus, my boy what happened to your leg?"

"That dog of Hagrid's," Severus sighed as Cytheria wrapped the wounded securely.

"You should see Poppy about it," Albus said sounding concerned.

"Are you saying Ni-ni can't take care of my big brother?" Daniel glared.

"No Daniel I wouldn't say that," Albus sighed.

"You implied that she doesn't know what she's doing. Didn't she keep you from loosing your leg during the Grindelwald war when she was badly hurt herself?" Daniel crossed his arms.

Severus snorted pulling the young boy into his lap kissing his head. "Go get my cloak Daniel and I'll take you back to the dorm. I'm sure the adults want to talk alone."

Daniel happily retrieved the black over robes for his brother and left with an angry glare to Albus.

"What did I do to him might I ask?" Albus asked once the two young men were gone.

"He thinks you were a dreadful father to Severus," Minerva sighed standing.

"I wonder who put that idea in his head?" Albus glared at Cytheria.

"Actually I didn't have anything to do with that. Maybe it's the fact he never had a father and sees what little a father you are to Severus," She huffed.

"Minerva admitted that Daniel wasn't mine. It was the reason we divorced."

Cytheria chuckled, "You divorced because she saw through you."

"She cheated on me."

"We do not cheat!" she hissed.

Albus snorted.

"Let me guess you believed Ares and his ridiculous sob story of me being a whore of Edinburgh. No wonder you didn't try to help me when he was beating me. Thought I deserved it didn't you."

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Clearly you can't protect the children. You're hiding things in the castle that Voldemort wants. What's in the castle Albus?"

"It is not your concern. Everything is well in hand. I have taken necessary precautions."

"Oh yes a giant dog, giant chess set, buzzing keys, toy potions, little plant. Oh big precautions," she rolled her eyes.

"How did you...never mind how you know. Even if anyone gets passed those they can never get what is hidden."

"Oh? Think you're clever do you?"

"I don't have time for this. Minerva I will speak with you before breakfast," Albus stated and left the room quietly.

Once alone the two women stared at each other.

"We have to end this with Quirrell soon."

"Indeed. I believe I've got a plan."


	9. Not Albus' Best Idea

_**Not Albus' Best Idea**_

"Ni-Ni! Mum! We have to speak to Dumbledore immediately," Daniel breathed as he and his friends ran into Professor McGonagall's classroom. The children had just had an epiphany about what the third corridor his. It was just before Christmas time.

"What for?" Cytheria asked looking up from a book she's been reading while Minerva was grading papers.

"The headmaster isn't here Daniel. He's gone to the Ministry," Minerva added.

"It's about the third corridor Professor," Neville panted.

"The dog is guarding the Sorcerer's stone," Hermione added.

"And You-Know-Who wants it. He's using Quirrell to help him get it," Ron stated.

"We had figured that much out already. I was doing a bit more research before going down to retrieve the stone," Cytheria said standing.

"Can we help?" Daniel asked as he and his friends drew their wands.

"Absolutely not you are far to young," Minerva stood glaring.

"Quirrell's gone," Snape said hurrying into the classroom, "I believe its beginning."

"Kids you stay here with Minerva. If we aren't back in an hour then call for the headmaster," Cytheria stated pulling Daniel with her as she and Severus left.

"Mother!" Minerva shouted.

"I believe Daniel will be valuable. I'll keep him safe," she called pulling the young lad with her.

* * *

"There's only enough in the bottle for one person to go forward," Daniel side holding up the potion vial. Cya smiled, proud her grandson had figured out his brother's test so quickly. He was as clever as Severus.

"Well perhaps then I should take over on this," she said pulling out her ivory colored wand. The wand was twisted and bent like a vine covered finger.

Daniel watched her freeze the fire, then shatter it with a blasting charm. They had left Severus stable but unconscious on mother's chess set, now they were through his riddle and heading into a chamber with a lone mirror and Professor Quirrell seemed to be talking to himself.

"I knew it," Daniel smirked then looked horrified at his grandmother as the professor turned.

He'd forgotten the most important rule, to always be silent.

"Ahhh the McGonagalls, and where is Minerva?" Quirrell asked with no stutter.

"One has to be careful who they let their daughter associate with when she has had such terrible taste in men."

"So you agree Dumbledore was a horrible husband."

"Just as you were a wretched boyfriend...Tom."

"So you know then," Quirrell side taking off his turban to reveal the thing attached to the back of his head.

Daniel hid behind his grandmother his head pressed into her back as it burned. This parasite was Voldemort and Daniel...nee Harry was feeling the connection of the two.

"Harry Potter scared as he should be," the parasite hissed.

"He knows?" Daniel whispered.

"Oh I was fairly certain my spell could not hide you from the monster that destroyed your family darling," Cytheria stated.

Daniel poked his head around from her.

"Tell me Tom how my darling grandson defeated you all those years ago or can you not fathom it?"

"Silence!" he hissed as Quirrell snapped his fingers and the room was surrounded by fire.

"McGonagall come here," Quirrell ordered.

Daniel walked forward slowly to the professor who stood him in front of the mirror.

"I see myself with the stone. Do you see yourself with the stone? I must get to it. Look!"

Daniel stared at the mirror. At first he saw only himself, but as he looked the image morphed. He was staring at himself as Harry Potter with what he assumed must be his birth parents. He also saw his mother, brother, and grandmother and several ancestors going on and on. As he looked at them all he focused on his grandmother. He wanted her to have the stone because she would know what really need to be done with it.

Cytheria was waiting for the right moment to attack and Daniel was doing wonderfully as a diversion. She had just devised a plan when she felt an object fall into her robe pocket, she could not help but laugh out loud.

"What is so funny?" Quirrell turned frowning.

"Oh I just discovered how Albus hid the stone. Thought he was clever enough to outsmart us both, but he underestimated the loyalty of my grandson."

"What are you..." "She has the stone!"

"Daniel run!"

Daniel ducked his head running towards an alcove. Quirrell leaped in the air and seemed to fly over to the old witch his hand latching around her neck. Her wand fell out of her hand as they crashed onto the steps. Daniel grabbed tight to the tiger's eye charm on his neck and shut his eyes willing his grandmother to have power.

The witch was gasping for air as the professor choked her. She forced her scared hand onto his face. He jumped back screaming in pain a crescent moon scar shape on his cheek and blood smeared on his face burning holes into it.

"What is this magic!?" Quirrell screamed.

"K-Kill her," Voldemort hissed in agony.

Cytheria jumped forward and thrust her hand at his chest.

"No darkness survives in the light!"

Quirrell screamed in agony and dissolved into ash as Voldemort's spirit left the dead body and flew straight towards Daniel then disappeared after going through him.

"Danny are you ok?" She gasped running towards him.

He shivered in her arms, "felt worse then a ghost going through me. Do you really have the stone?"

She smiled pulling the red stone out of her robe pocket. "Albus tried to keep it from dark magic so even though I wouldn't use it evilly I couldn't have seen it in the mirror, but you darling were pure of heart and wanted the stone to keep it safe. It appeared to the person you wanted to have it."

"Well who better to save a stone with immortality?"

She chuckled kissing his forehead, "Come on we best check on Severus. He is going to have a fowl headache for a few days."

* * *

Nicolas Flammel sighed tiredly watching his stone be destroyed. "I still can't believe you let Albus have it. Who knows what would have happened if our daughter hadn't been able to get to it so quickly," Perenelle nagged.

"Yes I am sorry. AN old fool just not yet ready to leave," Nicolas smiled sadly.

"Oh Da you are hardly a fool," Cytheria sat on the arm of his chair.

Nicolas kissed her hand smiling up at her, "Such a clever daughter I have. Perhaps you will find your own way to live forever."

"I did," she said holding up her bleeding hand.

Nicolas frowned, "How long have you had that?"

"Since Severus was 15 and heading towards Voldemort's path."

"I pray you are able to keep that going dear. And I am sorry we did not tell you the stone would be at Hogwarts," Perenelle kissed the witch's head.

"No one could have known Voldemort was a parasite on a teacher. I just hope you have enough elixir to set everything in order."

"Oh we have. To be honest we have been thinking it was time to get rid of the stone for some time now. This just sealed our fate," Perenelle smiled sadly.

"I will miss you most of all my Fairy," Nicolas stroked the witch's cheek, "Never was I more proud then the Halloween we were blessed with you. You have more fire and spirit then both of us put together. I have no doubt you will keep your family safe."

Cytheria smiled a teary smile, knowing that by this time next year she would most undoubtedly be an orphan at Christmas...sure she was well grown and had her own child and grandchildren...but she would still be a orphan.


	10. She Has MS

_Though I wanted this story to be full of twists and turns; I am obliged to give this bit of back story and family tree._

**BACK STORY FAMILY TREE**

1863- Albus Dumbleodre, Ares McGonagall, Cytheria Flammel graduate Hogwarts with some of the highest grades to come out of the school.

1874- Albus is best man at Ares and Cytheria's wedding.

1924- After 9 miscarriages from Ares' beatings, Cytheria finally brings a baby in to the world. It is a girl which angers Ares.

1943- Cytheria confesses to her parents after she and Minerva were found badly beaten. Albus agrees to keep them safe, however sends them back to Ares not believing Cytheira, whom he knew lied to get attention.

1945- In Grindelwald's lair Albus finally sees Ares rage and abuse as Ares and Gellert nearly beat Cytheria to death in front of Minerva.

1945- Albus begs Cytheria for forgiveness and confesses he is in love with young Minerva.

1948- Cytheria allows Minerva to marry Albus, though she has reservations.

1960- Though Albus tried to keep them from having children, Minerva gives birth to a healthy son she allows her mother to name Severus Snape. Dumbledore only agrees because he does not want anyone to know the child is his.

1975- Cytheria warns Albus to be closer to Severus before its to late and to add stronger protections to the school, but Albus does not listen.

1978- Severus joins the death eaters.

1980- After telling Voldemort about the prophecy, Severus crawls back to his father begging him to hide the Potters and protect their child. Minerva gets pregnant but under orders from her mother tells no one, even after the birth.

1981- Minerva becomes pregnant again and this time lets it slip to Albus. The Potters are killed though Harry survives and is left on his Aunt and Uncle's door step. Minerva miscarries. Minerva and Albus divorce.

1983- Albus meets Daniel McGonagall when he ventures to McGonagall Manor one Christmas.

* * *

_**She Has MS**_

Once Quirrell was taken care of, the rest of the school year went by easily. Daniel was more then happy to be home at the manor for the Summer. He was off like a shot to the pond soon as he arrived back at the home.

Cytheria sat on the bank watching her young grandson smiling. Daniel brought her great joy just as Severus and Minerva had done at the same age.

"You look tired," Severus frowned walking with Minerva into the manor.

"Perhaps a bit. I've never had the energy she has," she smiled sitting on the couch in the sitting room.

Severus frowned in concern sitting by her. "I've noticed that over the years."

"Odd isn't it? She spent so many years trying to have a son to make my father happy, but all she gave him was a sickly little girl."

"Well Ni-ni did say it was grandfather that made having a child so difficult."

"It was," she leaned forward, "4 of mother's pregnancies were by other men."

"Cytheria cheated on Ares!?"

"Actually she was given as a toy to all of father's friends," She sighed looking out the big bay window. She could see the pond and what she knew was her mother sitting on the edge of a bank.

Severus looked out of the window. "I can't believe no one had the courage to stop what he did."

"Different times back then."

He looked back at his mother, "Are you Ares'?"

"Blood test say yes. They also say he was a carrier of the rare disease I have."

Severus held her hand tightly giving her a sad look, "Let me take you upstairs to rest. It's been a long year."

She nodded and allowed her son to pick her up, as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"How lucky I am to know that my mother will have two such loving boys," she sighed falling asleep on the short way to her bedroom.

* * *

"Ni-Ni..."

Daniel bit his lip as he ventured into his grandmother's study. He wasn't allowed in there often as many dark artifacts were kept with in the room.

"What is it Danny?"

"Did I cause the exhaustion?"

She smiled sadly pulling the boy into her lap kissing his head.

"Your beautiful mother as a special sickness. It's very rare and there is no cure. It's called Merlin Syndrome because it mimics the effects of the spell Morgana put him under when she put him in the forever sleep. It makes her very tired and weakens her magic."

Daniel nodded tears in his eyes. One leaked slowly down. "Will she die?"

"As long as I breathe she will not," she smiled wiping his tear.

He blinked and whispered, "You connected to her?"

She nodded pressing her forehead to his. He inhaled her calming scent.

"Severus and I are protected by your blood wards and mama will live because of your soul connection. That's a lot of drain on you. How are you still able to use magic with other things?"

"Meditations help and herbal potions Severus and I invited when he was about your age."

"I want to be brilliant like my family."

"And so you will. You will find what you are best at soon and excel."

He looked up at her and hugged her tightly.


End file.
